                (a) Field of the Invention        
The invention relates to a flat flexible circuit board connector, and more particularly, to a flexible circuit board connector having an upper side wall as a movable lid capable of lifting and overturning, while lifted and overturned positions of the movable lid leaving insertions of the flexible circuit board unaffected.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 to 3 showing a structure and operations of a prior flexible circuit board 10, the flexible circuit board 10 comprises a lengthy longitudinal insulation body 20 and a U-shaped movable lid 30. Inserting terminals 25 are placed in an interior of the insulation body 20. The movable lid 30 has left and right projecting flanges 32 for pivotally connecting side walls 24 at two sides of the insulation body 20. The movable lid 30 is allowed with a certain distance for withdrawal and a certain angle for rotation, so as to enable a flexible circuit board 90 to insert into an embedding slot in the insulation body 20, and to further electrically connect the flexible circuit board 90 with the inserting terminals 25 in the insulation body 20. Thus, the movable lid 30 is joined and positioned with the insulation body 20, and the flexible circuit board 90 is steadily fastened in the embedding slot in the insulation body 20.
However, the insulation body 20 has a sealed structure consisted of upper and lower side walls, and left and right side walls, with the inserting terminals 25 enclosed therein. This structure naturally prohibits the movable lid 30 to become a part of the upper side wall of the insulation body 20. As a result, pivotal fulcrums for lifting and overturning, or closing the movable lid 30 cannot be disposed at a rear portion of the insulation body 20. Instead, the pivotal fulcrums are necessarily provided at the two side walls of the insulation body 20, and thus the movable lid 30 is only capable of lifting and overturning, or covering in a U shape. Referring to FIG. 2, an angle for lifting and rotation is limited. Especially when the movable lid 30 displays a beveled position after having been withdrawn and lifted, the movable lid 30 is approximately above a front portion of the embedding slot of the insulation body 20. At this point, alignment of the flexible circuit board 90 with the embedding slot of the insulation body 20 is somewhat hindered, and insertion of the flexible circuit board 90 is often obstructed.
Therefore, the invention provides an advanced and complete structure of a flexible circuit board connector, which not only facilitates insertion and embedding of flexible circuit boards but also effectively reduces thickness of flexible circuit boards